mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bobb11881
Welcome! Congratulations on starting MarioMario54321 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- @Two down. I will delete that as soon as i'm done posting this, as I am on a different computer where the editor actually loads so I WILL be cracking down. -Bobb11881 (Rocky28447) Sarah Manley Bobb11881! This is IJosh64! You will be mentioned in the 250th page movie and have a bigger appearance in it if you want, but talk to me by commenting on my page about it if you want when we have 150 pages and over! Hey, someone posted this page: http://mm54321.wikia.com/wiki/MM54321_SUCKS I need you to delete it. Oh and is it possible for someone to make someone an admin on the wikia? Because this wikia is about me, and you're the founder. I found another inappropriate page that has been created. Namely this one: The last of mario mario 54321(mario mario 54321 vs luigi luigi 54321) (Awaiting deletion.) I've marked the page for deletion myself already. Hope you can help. Lucariokiddo 20:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Lucariokiddo I think he left long ago and Schm and I started to revive this wiki. @IJosh64: I see... @Bobb11881: Another troll page detected. They never give up, do they? The page: Why Mario Mario 54321 likes killing jews (Awaiting Deletion.) I'm trying to do revert trolled pages, though. However, it's a pain to keep checking back all the time. But I'll do my best! Lucariokiddo 12:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC)Lucariokiddo Bobb11881. Can you give me admin power? If you don't know what I did for this wiki, please go to my user's page. -IJosh64 : ) Good day. I got a question here: As of late, this Wikia's being massively vandalized, and it took us a while to fix all of it. I decided to ask you if I could have admin powers. MarioMario543212 (who's also an admin on this Wikia) told me he'd permit it. If you need a reference, he said so on his own talk page. Thanks in advance. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:37, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Bobb, we need to find more admins. SuperWario9000 is going to start an attack on the MM wiki tommorow. SuperEmigaV (talk) 16:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC)SuperWario9000 Rocky! You have to add more admins! Trolls might try to attack, and we need more fetures on this wiki! I think I know 2 people who should be admins. RealMarioFan22 and EmigasFist2. Just look at their contributations! IJosh64 (talk) 20:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Can I be a admin to - MarioSuperSoda Can I be an admin? -Schm Hello bobb! I am Umario! I am a great fan of MM, just like you! By the way, MM has said that two more people on this wiki, named MarioSuperSoda and LuigiLuigi573 are supposed to become admins. Why haven't you made them admin yet? They are very good users who always take care of this wiki. They are also the most active ones, after Kiddo-the-dragon and IJosh. Trolls are always attacking the wiki and these two guys are doing their best to protect it, though they aren't admin--Umario (talk) 09:54, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, now that I have an account, could I be admin. I found this wiki first and fixed to what it is today. WikiSchm2000 (talk) 19:58, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Very well, but it's IJosh64, not IJosh64. -IJosh (IJosh64 (talk) 23:21, August 17, 2013 (UTC)) Question Hey Bobb11881, This might be ignored, but Can you sysop me because im making some templates and may create policies and guidelines to better enhance the MM54321 wiki, thanks. AMIAquaMassageHP (talk) 01:44, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Do you approve of the Starman3 page having Starman3 listed as both a Hero ''and ''an Anti-hero? One of the admins DylanDylan something said he'd block me if i keep fixing this error. Do you approve? Please respond Neilstar007 (talk) 05:25, July 7, 2014 (UTC)